Extra Time
Extra Time (also known as Booster Time 15) is a booster in Candy Crush Saga. It was the time-limit analogue to Extra Moves, and it is used in timed levels. There were two variations: *The stockable variation is first introduced in level 27 and adds 15 seconds to the timer at the start of the level. Once the extra time has elapsed, extra time candies cannot bring the extra time back, reverting to the normal time limit for the rest of the level. This variation is removed upon the release of Watermelon Waves. *It also appears when you fail to reach the target score when time runs out, and will refill your time by 15 seconds. You have to spend gold to use it, and you cannot stock this booster to get this effect. +30s and +60s versions appear if you fail many times consecutively without quitting. Description Game description *Bonus time during time levels! Web description Description 1: Add 15 seconds to your gameplay for those all-important timed levels Description 2: This adds 15 seconds to your gameplay for those all-important timed levels. Strategy :As of 2 May 2018, the strategy no longer work. *Many players will never buy this booster and will simply use it wastefully because: **Many timed levels are already so easy, some easy enough to reach three stars, without boosters. This is no longer the case for some high timed levels. **Most timed levels that are hard usually have candy bombs. The player will still lose the level if the bomb timers reach zero moves, regardless whether the player uses this booster or not (unless other boosters are used as well). Now, high timed levels are sometimes difficult, and are extremely hard to earn three stars. **In addition, to use the booster, especially when the player is about to fail, usually gives enough time to get only a one-star score. **Most levels have time limits much higher than 15 seconds. 15 seconds is a very short time limit in a Time Level. *Either way the booster is not much use to the player, and it is especially not worth the money. *Do not use the consolation variant (one with the +15 or so) in any case, no matter how close you are! Trivia *This booster, along with the striped candy, are considered by players to be the most worthless boosters in the game. *This is one of the boosters that you cannot get from the daily booster wheel. *This booster was not available in Dreamworld since there were no timed levels. *The non-stockable level-failure version has a +15 on it. It can only be obtained if you do not have sufficient points to even earn one star. *This booster was removed from the game on some devices upon the release of Watermelon Waves. Gallery Booster= Booster extra time.png Booster extra time 15.png Booster extra time 30.png Booster extra time 60.png |-| Web= Extra time booster unlocked on Facebook.png|This will appear when first unlocked. Tutorial on how to use the extra time booster.png|Tutorial on how to use the Extra Time. Extra Time.png Extra Time unlocked.PNG|Booster on map Extra Time Activated.png|Extra Time icon after activated. Failed timed 1.png|If you fail a timed level, a nonstockable variation appears. Failed timed 2.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the first time Failed timed 3.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the second time Failed timed 4.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the third time Failed timed 5.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the fourth time Failed timed 6.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the fifth time Failed timed 7.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the sixth time Failed timed 8.png|If you fail the timed level after activating extra time the seventh time |-| Mobile devices= Screenshot 2015-05-06-13-24-15.png|Extra time booster on mobile. Category:Flash features